


Under the Rain (I met you)

by Feelingsinwinter



Series: Under the Rain [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Tony's a little shit too, Bucky's a Sap, Coffee Shop, M/M, Steve's a little shit, because why the fuck not, it's a rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: Bucky expected a lot of things when he left his apartment for his favorite coffee shop. A warm, delicious coffee. Meeting his friend Steve there and bitching about pretty much anything and everything. He was not expecting, however, meeting Tony Stark.





	Under the Rain (I met you)

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thanks to Arwenxs for the help, the support and all the things you make better by just being your amazing self!

Bucky expected a lot of things when he left his apartment for his favorite coffee shop. A warm, delicious coffee. Meeting his friend Steve there and bitching about pretty much anything and everything. Enjoying the warm, familiar atmosphere of the shop while wrapping his hands around a hot cup. Licking the chantilly off of it and smiling like the cat who got the cream. Because he fucking did, after all, and that chantilly would be the death of him.

However, Bucky wasn’t expecting the rain. It wasn’t a real problem though. He had his leather jacket on and a thick hoodie underneath with the hood to protect his hair. His jeans were a bit more of an issue but, well, not so much. After all: coffee, warmth, best friend. What else? Even if he was to suffer through sticky wet jeans, it wouldn’t be a problem as soon as he had the smell of coffee surrounding him.

Bucky had expected a lot of things, indeed. He hadn’t expected to come across the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

All around, everyone was rushing to the nearest shelter, holding bags, purses and umbrellas above their heads to protect themselves from the rain. Except for one person.

Standing still under the heavy rain battering the sidewalk, the man had his head tilted toward the sky, eyes closed and smiling the softest smile. The water was running down his face, catching on long eyelashes, dropping off of his nose and tracing the kind of cheekbones Bucky would gladly die for.

He was soaked to the bone, clothes plastered against his small frame, hair dark and falling around his face, sticking to his skin. When someone pushed him out of the way, his eyes opened to reveal warm, shining brown. His smile never wavered, remaining as heartbreakingly soft as it had been a second before. He just looked after the rude man until he disappeared into the nearest shop.

Slender hands raised, carding thin fingers through drenched hair, pulling them out of the way, and the stranger turned his head, bright warm eyes now looking at Bucky. The smile just grew ever so slightly, one corner climbing higher than the other, creating a small, perfect dip and Bucky felt his heart plummet to his feet.

“Coffee,” Bucky blurted, voice raspy and wavering.

The stranger blinked, drops of water clinging to his unbelievably long eyelashes and Bucky wanted nothing more than to cry. The smile grew and the man tilted his head sideway, looking at Bucky from under his eyelashes, his smile turning mischievous. And ok, maybe this time it was Bucky’s blood running south that reacted first, quickly joined by his madly beating heart.

Clearing his throat, Bucky pointed at the coffee shop he had intended to go to, which was right behind the stranger, shining bright through the grey haze of the rain.

“What do you think about a coffee,” he asked, clarifying and smiling awkwardly. “You’re not wearing the warmest clothes and you’re soaked.”

“Smooth,” the man said with a laugh.

It didn’t take much from Bucky to convince him to come in the coffee shop to sit with him and enjoy the warmth. As soon as he could, keeping an eye on the soaked man, Bucky pulled out his phone and sent a text asking Steve to bring clothes with him.

In a matter of minutes, the man had his hands wrapped around a large cup of coffee, shaking like a leaf in the wind, and introduced himself has Tony.

Tony was the cutest, also the most handsome, Bucky couldn’t chose. It was hard to tell which one fitted Tony the most.

“So… what were you doing out there?” Bucky asked finally, once his own coffee was steaming in front of him, burning his palms and pushing warmth all the way up his arms.

“What, a guy can’t enjoy the rain? I thought you enjoyed the view.”

Tony was staring at him with half-hooded eyes, chin propped up on his hand. For a second, Bucky had to fight not to blurt out the most embarrassing statement of his life. Like how Tony was the most beautiful man Bucky had ever known and how he wanted so badly for Tony to keep smiling at him.

At the moment, Tony’s smile was shy, or would have been if it wasn’t for the twinkle in his eyes.

“Sure did, doll,” Bucky drawled. “but I ain’t the one catching a hell of a cold for standing under the rain like a dumbass.”

That startled a laugh out of Tony. He straightened, smiling brightly, and took a careful sip of his coffee, his hands shaking too much for him to hold the cup for too long. Apparently, nothing could stop Tony from drinking his coffee though. The next thing Bucky knew, Tony was bent awkwardly forward until he could slurp coffee out of the cup without touching it.

Noticing Bucky’s stare, Tony shrugged and smiled playfully: “If I can’t bring the coffee to me, I wll bring myself to the coffee.”

Snorting, Bucky took off his hoodie and handed it to Tony.

“Here. Take off your t-shirt and put that on.”

“Not one to waste time, are you?” Tony replied with a roguish smile, his eyes slightly widening as he glanced at the offered thick and warm hoodie.

Tony winked at him as he took off his soaked sweater and pulled on Bucky’s hoodie, hopefully missing Bucky blushing like he hadn’t in years.

“You can’t blame me for preferring my date safe and, most importantly, alive.”

“So it’s a date?” Tony’s head popped out of the hoodie’s collar, disheveled and amused.

Bucky’s blush deepened when he heard the pleased purr Tony emitted as he wrapped himself in the remains of Bucky’s heat.

“Only until my friend Steve arrives, he’s bringing dry clothes,” Bucky forced himself to say, snapping out of his staring and satisfied by his steady voice.

Tony’s smile faltered for a second as he blinked at Bucky, looking confused and taken aback.

“But… “

Bucky shrugged: “I was meeting him here and I always come earlier to grab a table for us when he arrives. I just texted him to bring clothes. It’ll probably be too big for you but it’ll be dry. There’s a bathroom in here, you can change there and at least you won’t have to come back home looking like you took a dip.”

“Thanks, I guess. You’re not gonna murder me later, right? Or ask for favors and hunt me down like a madman?” Tony asked, squinting at him.

“What th-no!” Bucky caught himself at the last second but quickly changed his mind: “What the fuck, Tony. Just give the clothes back when you’re done with them, that’s fucking all. What the fuck?” he said again, disbelieving.

Tony shrugged, crossing his arms and shivering, tightening his hold on the hoodie, trying to keep the collar from falling off his shoulders. Tony wasn’t exactly frail and had a strong build, but he was no match for Bucky’s. It shouldn’t be as cute and endearing as it was but Bucky had trouble not cooing at him and cuddling him in his arms to keep him warm and safe.

“Just being careful.” Tony said, still peering suspiciously at him. “Just so you know, I have bodyguards and they’ll take you down if you try anything.”

Tony eyed Bucky, seemingly judging Bucky’s build and Bucky smirked knowingly as Tony’s certainty seemed to decrease.

“Yeah, can’t say they did a good job at keeping you safe so far,” Bucky drawled with a small sneer.

Tony blinked at him again, looking surprised of all things, and curled his hands back around his cup, sighing when the warmth spread through them.

“So… Just enjoying the rain, uh?” Bucky pressed with just a hint of humour.

Tony chuckled and was about to answer him when Steve walked through the door, hard to miss, and joined them in a few long quick strides, looking from Tony to Bucky. Steve handed the backpack to Tony, smiling and overly friendly:

“There’s clothes for you in there.”

Tony gaped at Steve for a handful of seconds before muttering a “thanks”, throwing a glance at Bucky and all but running to the bathroom. Steve watched him until Tony had disappeared behind the doors and turned to Bucky with a smirk:

“And I’m the sucker for a pretty face, hun?”

“Shut up,” Bucky mumbled with a frown.

“I’m gonna get a co-oh.” Steve’s low voice caused Bucky to look at him and raise an eyebrow: “I hope your stray kitten isn’t a thief because my wallet’s in the backpack he ran with.”

Bucky started giggling, it quickly morphed into a full laugh, stress bleeding out of him as he relaxed, smiling gleefully at his friend. The pain from Steve’s annoyed punch was totally worth it.

When Tony came back a few minutes later, wearing a rolled up sweatpants and Bucky’s hoodie despite the warm, dry sweater Steve must have brought too, Bucky felt his insides melt. Steve elbowed him, a knowing smile on his face, but Bucky couldn’t even bring himself to care.

He was going to woo Tony, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://feelingsinwinter.tumblr.com/) and say 'Hi' ! <3


End file.
